The Center for Molecular and Behavioral Neuroscience (CMBN) of Universidad Central del Caribe (UCC) is applying for support for a Specialized Neuroscience Research Program. The proposed program consists of three interrelated research projects and a core facility. A series of additional activities will contribute to the scientific development of investigators, faculty, and students. In the process, we expect to elevate the quality of neuroscience research at the UCC to the level of national competitiveness. This program is a collaborative effort between UCC scientists and colleagues from four other universities. They share common interests and complement each other in knowledge and available methodology. The projects and activities are structured in order to benefit all parties involved. Project l addresses the neuroprotective role o nicotine and cembranoids, and will be conducted by Dr. Pedro Ferchmin from UCC (behavior and electrophysiology) and Dr. Jean de Vellis from University of California&Los Angeles (second messenger pathways). Project 2 will characterize the cembranoid and RNA binding sites on the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor, continuing a productive collaboration between Drs. Richard Hann and Vesna Eterovic from UCC, (receptor structure, ligand binding studies) and Dr. George Hess from Cornell University (electrophysiology using rapid kinetic technique and SELEX methodology). Project 3 will study the noradrenergic modulation of cocaine sensitization, with particular emphasis on RNAs that displace cocaine from the dopamine transporter. This project will integrate the expertise o Dr. Carlos Jimenez-Rivera (UCC, electrophysiology), Dr. Jose' Ortiz (Univ. of Puerto Rico-Medical Sciences Campus, neuropharmacology) and Dr. Hess. Finally, a 'Natural Products Core' directed by Dr. Rodriguez at the Univ. of Puerto Rico Rio Piedra5 will supply the cembranoids and synthetic derivatives needed for the work proposed. The proposed work is relevant to the important phenomena of neurodegeneration and neuropr0tection, with possible applications to stroke therapy. By clarifying some of the fundamental neural processes involved in sen5itization to psycho stimulants, it may also provide novel therapeutic strategies for the abuse of these substances. Finally, the studies on cholinergic receptors have possible applications to mya5thenia gravis and neurodegenerative diseases.